Max (BATTD)
|-|Max= |-|Juggernaut Max= Summary Max is a tower in Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense. He is a Dart Monkey from the Bloons Tower Defense universe who followed the Bloons through a portal to Ooo. Shortly after arriving, he joined forces with Finn and Jake, uniting with friends from both worlds as they fought off the Bloon invasion. As Juggernaut Max, Max has built himself a ballista to deal far more damage in the battle against Bloons. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-B via Hot Shots, 9-A with Weak Spots, Bullseye, and Dartnado, Varies with Allies | 9-B, 9-A with Juggernaut projectiles, Varies with Allies Name: Max | Juggernaut Max Origin: Bloons Adventure Time TD Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey Powers and Abilities: |-|Max=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Many of his upgrades simply enhance his strength or speed, Poptimization increases the pierce of all sharp weapons within range), Danmaku via Dartnado,Heat Manipulation via Hot Shots, Acupuncture via Weak Spots, Creation via Big Bloon Bounty (Gives a cash bonus if Max gets the last hit on a MOAB), Summoning (Can summon specific Allies) |-|Juggernaut Max=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Many of his upgrades simply enhance his strength or speed), Adhesive Manipulation and Statistics Reduction via Gumballs, Ice Manipulation and Flash Freeze via Snowballs, Fire Manipulation via Great Balls of Fire, Summoning (Can summon specific Allies, Only Juggernaut Max can summon Minipults) |-|Unique Trinkets=Statistics Amplification (Each trinket provides their own boost), Further Weapon Mastery (Allows Max to throw 1 additional dart) and efficiency against Bloons via Stone of Ancient Knowledge, Magic and limited Technology Manipulation via Magic Spanner (Tinkers with large vehicles/weapons to make them cheaper to place and upgrade) |-|Darts=Statistics Amplification (Each dart provides their own boost), Data Manipulation (Glitch Creation) and Existence Erasure via Cybernetic Arrow, Adhesivity and Statistics Reduction via Sticky Shots, Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement via Lightning Bolts, Explosion Manipulation via Splodey Darts, Holy Manipulation and Deconstruction via Blessed Dart, Power Nullification via Silver Tipped Stakes (Can remove Regeneration (Up to High-Low), Immortality (Type 7), and Resurrection via Necromancy) Attack Potency: Street level (Is comparable to other Dart Monkeys), Wall level via Hot Shots (Can pop Lead and Frozen Bloons), Small Building level with Weak Spots, Bullseye, and Dartnado, Varies with Allies | Wall level (Is at least comparable to the Spike-O-Pults), Small Building level with Juggernaut projectiles, Varies with Allies Speed: Transonic combat speed (Compares to other Dart Monkeys) | Transonic combat speed (Compares to other large weapons like the Spike-O-Pult) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street level, Wall level via Hot Shots, Small Building level with Weak Spots, Bullseye, and Dartnado, Varies with Allies | Wall level, Small Building level with Juggernaut projectiles, Varies with Allies Durability: At least Street level, Likely Wall level | Wall level physically, At least Wall level with Ballista Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: Several Meters | Several Meters to Tens of Meters Standard Equipment: Darts (Max starts with a basic dart and can equip different darts for use in combat), Telescope, Binoculars, Trinkets, Allies | Ballista, Spiked helmet, Darts (Juggernaut Max starts with a basic dart and can equip different darts for use in combat), Spiked balls, Juggernaut, Gumballs, Snowballs, Fireballs, Trinkets, Allies *'Unique Trinkets:' **'Magic Spanner:' Rare, Exclusive to Cassie and Juggernaut Max, Placement and upgrades are 5% cheaper **'Stone of Ancient Knowledge:' Epic, Exclusive to Max, Max throws 1 additional dart per second *'Uncommon Darts:' **'Barbed Darts:' +3 pierce (+1 per 2 stars) **'Razor Bats:' +4 range (+0.5 per star) **'Driller Darts:' +10% speed (+1% per 2 stars) *'Rare Darts:' **'Cybernetic Arrow:' +15% speed (+1% per 2 stars), 5% chance to spawn a glitch, which destroys the next non-MOAB Bloon that touches them **'Sticky Shots:' +6 range (+0.5 per star), 20% chance to glue Bloons on contact, slowing them down *'Super Rare Darts:' **'Snake Darts:' +25% speed (+1% per 2 stars) **'Bananarangs:' +6 pierce (+1 per 2 stars), Adds an additional boomerang attack **'Lightning Bolts:' +8 range (+0.25 per star), +1 damage (+1 per 4 stars), 10% chance to stun Bloons for 2 seconds on hit **'Splodey Darts:' +35% speed (+1% per star), Darts explode when they are destroyed *'Epic Darts:' **'Dragon Fangs:' +2 damage (+1 per 5 stars), +4 pierce (+1 per 3 stars) **'Blessed Dart:' +8 range (+0.5 per star), +8 pierce (+1 per 2 stars), 10% chance to completely destroy non-MOAB Bloons on hit **'Silver Tipped Stakes:' +2 damage (+1 per 4 stars), +6 pierce (+1 per 2 stars), Removes the special effects of Regen and Zombie Bloons Intelligence: Likely Gifted (Graduated from the prestigious Monkey Academy, Can build and upgrade a fully-functional ballista out of resources on the battlefield, Stone of Ancient Knowledge gives Max ancient Bloon Popping knowledge from the first Dart Monkeys, Magic Spanner allows Juggernaut Max to tinker with his Ballista and make it cheaper to place and upgrade) Weaknesses: Cannot have Dartnado and Bullseye at the same time | Gumballs requires Princess Bubblegum or Warrior Bubblegum to be nearby to purchase, Snowballs requires Ice King to be nearby to purchase, Great Balls of Fire requires Flame Princess to be nearby to purchase, Cannot have Gumballs, Snowballs, and Great Balls of Fire at the same time Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Max= *'Sharp Darts:' “Darts are sharper and can pop more bloons” **'Sharper Darts:' “Darts are super sharp and pop even more bloons” **'Dartnado:' "Ability: Max spins around firing darts everywhere” **'More Darts:' “Max throws additional darts on every attack” (+1 dart +1 per four stars) ***'Even More Darts:' “Max throws even more darts each time” (+1 dart) *'Long Range:' “Increases Max's attack range” **'Enhanced Range:' “Increases range even more and grants camo detection” ***'Hot Tips' Max's darts are red hot and can pop lead and frozen Bloons” ****'Weak Spots:' “Presicion throwing does extra damage to MOABs” *****'Bullseye:' “Ability: Max's attack do mega damage to MOABs” **'Fast Throw:' “Increases Max's attack speed” ***'Poptimization:' “Sharp weapons in range get increased pierce” ****'Big Bloon Bounty:' “Get a cash bonus if Max gets the last hit on a MOAB” |-|Juggernaut Max= *'Tightened Springs:' “Max’s darts fly faster” **'Reinforced Ratchets:' “Max’s darts fly even faster” ***'Spiked Balls:' “Max fires giant spiked balls that have significantly increased pierce” ****'Juggernaut:' “Max fires the famous juggernaut, giving him massive pierce and extra damage to ceramics and MOABs” *****'Gumballs:' “Max's attacks can cover bloons in sticky bubblegum” *****'Snowballs:' “Max's attacks can freeze bloons solid” *****'Great Balls of Fire:' “Max's attacks can set bloons on fire” ****'Keep Rolling:' “Launches a massive juggernault that rolls back up the track” *****'Spiky Chaos:' “Max spins arround widly, launching bouncing juggernauts in every direction!” *'Greased Runners:' “Increases attack speed” **'Insta-Reload:' “Increases attack speed even more” ***'Double Shot:' "Fires twice each attack” Key: Max | Juggernaut Max Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Animals Category:Primates Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Heat Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fire Users Category:Technology Users Category:Magic Users Category:Data Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Holy Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Dart Users Category:Mechanics Category:Food Users Category:Drill Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adventure Time Category:Adhesivity Users